


Sharing

by sister_coyote



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine drabble for cannibal monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Prithivi is always furious when indigestion prevents her from feeding, after a battle – by the time the dis-ache takes effect, the others have usually pretty much devoured the enemy. Argilla doesn't feel so bad about that, but Prithivi hisses and bristles in the back of her mind as the others tear at the choice entrails.

She looks up to Agni suddenly looming over her. One of his mouths tears a chunk from a dismembered leg. The other says, "You should eat," rough as cracked asphalt. He drops a severed arm, still bleeding sluggishly, at her feet.

She feels obscurely touched.


End file.
